


Memories to Keep her Warm

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes memories aren't enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories to Keep her Warm

She thought about him when she was alone. She could remember how it felt to be in his arms. How it felt to have his lips on hers. How he tasted. How he smelled.

If it had been wrong then, when they were on the same team. It was really wrong now that he'd been promoted to General.

She'd known they could only have that one moment. She'd told herself she was okay with that. She'd lied. She wasn't okay with it. She wanted more than her memories to keep her warm at night. She wanted him in her arms


End file.
